Dear My Love
- Happy Birthday, Hiro was a spin-off event that ran from December 27, 2018 to January 13, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #682 -Event Announcement by Zeus, Klaus- Zeus “Hiro has to have me on his birthday!” Klaus “Why does he have to have you?! He can choose who he wants to spend his birthday with.” Zeus “I know him! He needs to have me in every single life event!” Klaus “You’re so full of yourself...” Zeus “I’ve always been there on his birthday! I am the best gift giver, too. I’ve given him a Jack in the cake! I put his courage to the test!” Klaus “I sympathize with Hiro...” Zeus “What?!”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #682." Retrieved on January 13, 2019. Note Required: *story tickets *4 avatar items *11 magic keys Were made for this event: *2 stories, with 3 chapters each. *15 avatar items. Summary Intro "You are to plan a surprise birthday party for Hiro, and your friends are there to help! Will you succeed in preparing a birthday present and throwing a surprise celebration without making Hiro find out?!" "...Don't thank me first. I'm the one who should thank you." Story(ies) Dear My Love (3 chapters): This part begins with MC a little worried due to a letter she had previously received from Lucious, where it instructed her to go to meet with him without telling Hiro (the way the letter said, though made MC believe that it was more like a threat). Hiro notices at first she's troubled about something, but she shakes it off by saying that it was something she had to deal alone. She mentions in her thoughts that she didn't want to worry Hiro unnecesarily, especially so close to his birthday. She goes and meets Lucious, but because the place where they were supposed to meet was scary for her, she ends up attacking Lucious when he (unintentionally) scared her. Lucious, then, brings her to the Night Café, where all the prefects and Klaus are already there waiting for her. Apparently they had gathered to discuss Hiro's upcoming birthday. According to what they explain to MC, Hiro's past birthdays hadn't been exactly fun. In most of them, Zeus would usually summon a dragon or a dangerous creature, especially when Hiro's least expecting it (like when he's still sleeping). This was also dangerous for the academy as well. Caesar also told MC that in one of Hiro's past birthdays, Zeus tried to make Hiro laugh by putting a frog, whose breath would make anyone laugh uncontrollably, in his cake. However, a senior student got in the way and, ever since, he makes a mean remark to Zeus every time they bump into each other. MC can tell that Zeus' heart was in the right place, but she couldn't stop feeling bad for Hiro as well. When MC asks them what they were planning for his birthday this time, Lucious explains his idea to her about each of them making Hiro a birthday's card. These cards would be especial in many ways: Each one would be opened by Hiro in a time of need: like when he feels sad, or angry, or needed encouragement, etc. It would also contain a personal message with encouraging words and a spell that could help him in that particular situation. Lucious explained to them that when he was little, he got a card like that and it really helped him a lot. At first, Zeus isn't keen to the idea of doing something as boring as some cards, but MC begs him to go with Lucious' idea and he agrees to it. The next day, MC is worried because they had agreed to work on Hiro's presents at the rooftop. MC bumps into Hiro and he aske her if she had seen Zeus. A little taken aback, she stammers that she hadn't seen him, which makes Hiro suspicious of her. She brushes him off and goes to meet with the others. Zeus mentions that he is making a card when Hiro doesn't want to lose (which make everyone uneasy, because they could tell that the card would be a summon something dangerous); Alfonse mentions that he was making one forw whenever Hiro felt tired; Mc mentions that she's making one for when he feels happy, but she's troubled to write the message. While pondering of what she should tell Hiro, a growl catches her atenttion. A dragon suddenly appears. During the commotion, the dragon burns down all the card they had made and it's ultimately sealed by Klaus and Alfonse. They all have to do their cards again and when night falls, Klaus instruct them to finsih their cards before Hiro's birhtday party. MC stays behind because she wanted to record her message and she couldn't do it in front of the prefects. She starts recording her message, but she's interrupted by Hiro, who had heard all she was recording. At first, MC feels embarrassed when she learns that Hiro knows already that his friends and girlfriend are planning to do something especial for his birthday, which makes him really happy. Then, he tells MC that he wants to open the card she was making because he felt happy and that's what she had made the card for in the first place. MC tells him that she also wanted to add a spell to the card before giving it to him: a spell that would summon her to give him a kiss, this would make his happiness to grow and last forever. Dear My Love Afterward (3 chapters): Gallery 20181227hiro.png|ad 2 20181227hiro_re.png|ad 3 Kt13901.jpg|Dear My Love cover Kt13904.jpg|Dear My Love Afterward cover Category:Events Category:Spin-offs Category:Birthdays